


You Can Stay

by Taro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little thing I thought about, Crazy Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, around season 7 I think?, crazy!Cas, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taro/pseuds/Taro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is scared. The worst nightmares do that to him. But Cas is out of his traintrack and who knows where. </p>
<p>Still, Dean is scared, for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea in my head for a while and one day I just decided to get it off my head. Not my first fanfic but the first one I've posted here. I hope there are no grammar mistakes, I just did a quick beta scan. Enjoy!

"Cas!" 

Dean looked at the angel's unmoving body, staying still in shock before he crouched and swept away the loose branches and leaves from Castiel. 

As soon as he could feel the fabric of Castiel's coat though, he hissed in pain as his fingers were burned by the intense heat emmanating from the body under him. Dean stared, scared and astounded—what was going on?

"Wha... Cas?" He breathed out, barely, because his voice was rough and his breathing was ragged and tired. He was running before and exhausted. What was he running from again?

Castiel's eyes were closed, but the moment Dean mumbled those words, they shot open. A sudden and choking darkness filled the air around them, for Cas' eyes were black, darker than the starless void above their heads. The blue that once shone on the angel's eyes had been consumed into nothing by the burn of the abyss.

The sight of it made Dean back away, but some kind of unseen force pulled him back to where he kneeled before his friend. A wicked grin crept over the face below him, revealing pointed teeth twisted into a smirk, instead of Castiel's usual awkward but warm smile.

Dean was speechless and terrified up to the marrow in his bones. His heart dropped down to his stomach, and his limbs became cold and numb. This couldn't be happening...

Dean wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to scream at the demon inside his friend, send it back to Hell at once and for it to never come back. He wanted to grab Cas in his arms and make sure he was alright, he wanted to be able to squeeze the putrefact smoke of the bastard inside Cas outside of him and just _do something,_ but all he could do was watch in astonished horror and try to swallow through the rough, dry knot in his throat.

Slowly, in what came like years compressed tightly into a second, what used to be his best friend, his angel, pushed himself upright. Castiel—or whatever wicked and sick trick this was—turned his head and bored his colorless gaze to look back at Dean's eyes and into his soul. The utter black that had swallowed the beautiful sky of Castiel's eyes was so intense, Dean could almost feel it flowing toward him through the minimal space between their faces. Maybe it was. Dean inched away, but it seemed as if the more he tried to move farther from this monster, the more they came closer to each other. Dean was more afraid of the eyes than the teeth, it was as if those empty, but at the same time, so complete holes were calculating when to eat him up and skin down his soul to strips.

The thorns of Castiel's mouth opened up slowly, and a parted tongue that made Dean flinch and gasp moved like a snake to form words.

"Hello, Dean."

The blackness grew, so sudden and so fast that Dean felt his lungs let out a gutural scream, even though he heard nothing. And he turned, into nothing.

He woke up with a start, sweaty forehead and clutching at his thigh as if it was a lifesaver and he was drowning. For how hard he was panting, he could easily have been.

As soon as Dean realized he was back in the sofa of Rufus' cabin, he breathed out long and hard. He flopped back into the dusty couch and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He closed his eyes, evening his breath as well as he could manage, which wasn't enough. What the fuck was that dream?!

He knew he wouldn't calm down any time sooner, so he pushed himself up and sitting, cracked a few kinks off his backbones, and careful not to wake up the sleeping Sammy on the opposite sofa, stood up. He tiptoed down to the kitchen—damn creaky house—where he was sure that Sam wouldn't hear him. 

Damned dream, he felt like John freaking Constantine now, more than he usually does. In all sincerity? Dean was fucking terrified. He felt worried and afraid and, if he was honest, a little bit guilty. 

He was itching to call Cas, even if it was just to check up on him, but the dude was missing more than a few screws, and who knew where he could be right now. Still, that didn't stop Dean from closing his eyes and bowing down his head. 

Before he could even think of saying anything though, small but strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders, and the hand above his scar fit so perfectly that Dean knew who it was even before he opened his eyes. 

"Dean! Are you okay? I heard you scream, so I came back here as fast as I could," Castiel said, a tad too loud in the almost macabre silence of the cabin.

It was an impulse, but Deans hand went to grab the clothes above Cas' heart tightly, and the other went to cover the angel's mouth. Dean knew it was just a dream, but for a moment, he was relieved that his hand didn't burn from touching Castiel. And the concered, big blue eyes looking back and forth between both his green ones felt better than music to his ears. 

Castiel then looked confused and tilted his head in that adorble way—wait what—that he does when he doesn't understand something. 

Dean only gestured toward Sam with his head, and those two blue pearls he was so glad to see again moved together to look, and understood the need of the hand over his mouth. The noise hadn't woken Sam up, but he had shifted from it and was now snoring softly into his arm. 

Right then, Dean remembered the way he was touching and grabbing Castiel, and he quickly pulled his hands away. Cas was more slow to move, and Dean could swear that he felt a buzz of something go through the last finger Castiel lifted from his handprint scar before both lost contact once again. 

Castiel began to talk, much quieter this time, "Dean, you were so loud, I thought you were under attack," Cas looked so tired, Dean noticed, but happy in some kind of way. His white shoes were dirty, and had little droplets in them. Not to mention the pant knees that used to be white were now smudged with brown and green. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to put back the flowers I had picked off their stems for my bouquet. They don't like to be picked, but I made sure I reattached each and one of them before coming back to you. They actually scream, you know?" Cas was ranting now, and a pang of something hit Dean hard in the chest. He still couldn't place what it was, but it hurt more than anything else had before, "Plants, they make this kind of squeak when their cells separate during mitosis, which is all the time, that you humans can't hear. I can though, and forests are just so loud..." Cas began to look everywhere, with a lost light in his eyes and exagerated expressions. 

"It's okay, Cas. I'm fine, and I'm sure forests can get a bit too Cannibal Corpse for you if that's true," Dean was acting more Sam-like than usual with Castiel these days, and now with this new nightmare and the fact that it was two in the damn morning, made it difficult not to simply walk up to the little rebel angel in front of him and hug him tight, hold him until all pain and guilt washed away. 

Dean then thought of something, "Wait, you said you heard me scream, but I actually didn't, Cas. I would have woken Sam up if I had," and suddenly a thought he didn't like at all occured to him, "Were you... Um, did you see my... My uh, nightmare, Cas?"

Cas looked down from the ceiling to him and closed his gaping mouth, looking scared, then confused, then as if he realized something that should have been obvious, and began to walk around and make gestures again, "Of course, I should have known... You didn't scream. Not uh, physically, no. I think I had told you before, our bond is bigger than it seems. With different words, obviously. I heard your mind, Dean, and it shouted out to me, reached toward me," Cas seemed as if he was about to burst into tears, but his voice turned even lower than normal and his eyes opened up comically, "How did that happen... Since when can humans reach out to other minds like that? And not only minds... Celestial beings! Well, a poor example at that anyway..." He looked down at himself and huffed out a laugh, "This is madness! Amazing, really, but madness... A good kind of madness. I like the idea—"

"Cas!" Dean interrupted, and underlined his call with a hand on Castiel's arm. The angel was startled by the hand and shut up immediately, looking back at Dean with scared eyes. The sight reminded Dean of a frightened animal in the middle of the road lit by the headlights of an incoming truck. It shattered him inside to think that a once so powerful and immense being like Castiel could look so tiny and broken now.

Dean took a deep breath, "It's alright. I am alright, and you are too. That's what matters, right?" Dean smiled softly, more to calm Cas down than himself, and the angel visibly relaxed, "It was just a bad dream, and I'm still not sure of how but I called you in my sleep. I'm sorry I scared you like that."

Cas then made an exaggerated awe face, and returned to his comical stare, turning completely and facing Dean, "It is not of import. I'm glad that our connection is this big." Dean ignored completely the hit of pride in his heart with those words because _Cas is his friend damnit,_ "And I don't mind coming here at all, I could sleep here if I wanted. Or, well, if you wanted..." Cas looked down, and Dean's eyes widened in hope. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but freaking Hell he wanted Cas as close to him as he could have him. Dean opened his mouth to speak but apparently Cas wasn't over talking, "But the animals need me. I've been tending for them all week, grooming them and teaching them early Greek poetry. They don't seem to understand the grooming, of course it's advanced for their little brains, but the reading... They find interesting enough to stay beside me all night..." Cas shook his head, majorly trying to convince himself that staying here was wrong, and he wasn't even wanted in this cabin so there was no use for thoughts like this.

Dean thought for a moment that he was looking at an orphan child, convinced that no one wanted him instead of an Angel of the Lord. He shook those thoughts away. 

"Cas... Cas!" Dean tried to get the angel's attention, but Cas kept muttering about screaming flowers and teaching Shakespeare to a frog under his breath, rubbing his hands together and eyes darting back and forth. 

"Castiel!" Both of Dean's hands gripped hard on Cas' shoulders. 

Castiel payed attention once again, actually surprised. Dean hadn't used his full name in a very long time. Dean even surprised himself with that too. Dean looked back for a moment just to check he hadn't woken Sam up, which he thankfully hadn't.

After a deep intake and outtake of breath that Castiel mirrored, maybe more shakily than the hunter, Dean looked at Cas from under his eyelashes and spoke softly, "You can stay, Cas. I think the flowers and deers can survive a few days without you. They'll be fine," Dean stops for a moment to regain his composure, as Cas looks at him slight surprise, "Do you..." Dean clears his throat, "Do you wanna stay, Cas?"

Castiel seemed baffled at first, maybe even unbelieving that Dean could actually want such a cracked skull as his was under the same roof. When Cas saw Dean's stern look and knew that he was actually being serious, his lips slowly began turning into a smile. Dean's mouth, seeing as the angel in front of him shifted into a much more relaxed and grateful form, started to smile too. 

Just then, Dean saw something snap in Castiel's eyes. In a milisecond, Dean swore he could see something being set free. Something that had been scratching and fighting its restraints inside Cas' mind for a long time, and all it needed was this. 

Castiel threw himself in Dean's arms, making the hunter jolt. Turning his head just to be _absolutely_ sure that Sammy was still sleeping, Dean let his arms wrap loosely around Cas. Their entire bodies were pressed together by the force of Castiel's grip. He even nuzzled his face on Dean's neck. Which, very very deep inside, Dean found that felt amazing. 

Dean rubbed circles in Cas' back with one hand, and tangled the other in the muss of the angel's hair. He swore he could feel Cas slightly shaking, and sighting softly.

"You can stay."


End file.
